


Goodnight Kisses

by Lululeigh



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alone, F/M, Kissing, Nighttime, Sad Fluff, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Chiyuki's departure, Decim for the most part has been left alone to run the bar with the help of the mannequin he created to watch over it while he is away. Although the Chiyuki mannequin is a sort of company, he cannot help but feel a strong attachment to it like that he felt towards his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I posted any writing! A few months ago I agreed to write something of any sort for zenryokushoujo on Tumblr, and here it is! I wrote it on the over night flight to Italy, so I may go back and edit it if I decide I don’t like certain parts.  
> This drabble is based off this post (zenryokushoujo.tumblr.com/post/114783749623/bet-you-decim-kisses-the-mannequin-of-chiyuki); enjoy!!

“All right, off you go.”

Quiet was Quindecim after hours, always brought on by the departing of the final guests of the day. The shifts were long and the hours were hard, but the relaxing mood that followed was worth it every time. From judgements to down time, morning until night, Decim would not change one aspect of his job for anything else in existence. 

As the young arbiter made his way back to the bar, footsteps echoing throughout the now empty space, he stopped just in front of the mannequin sitting in the chair, smiling a little in his direction. She always watched over the counter for him while he was away, smiling towards whoever noticed her up turn lips. 

“We have finished for the evening.” 

He spoke as he walked around to the backside of the bar, returning to his job as the barman to clean the glasses and counter. Doing his job with the utmost care, he placed the clean sparkling glasses back in their place underneath on the shelves, occasionally peeking to the side to make sure his assistant did not require anything. _‘An unshakable habit’_ , he told himself, placing the final glass in its place. 

“What did you think of our guests today? Quite interesting, were they not?” 

Giving the counter a good cleaning, he looked to the mannequin, hoping she would give a response, no matter the kind. As usual, she continued to look straight ahead, smile upon her face and two tiny dolls sitting in her lap. Sighing deeply, he finished cleaning, returning the cloth to its place by the sink, hoping, if anything, she would communicate with him in any way possible. 

_How he wished that she would speak to him again._ Decim longed with every fiber of his being to see her lips curve upwards over her teeth into that beautiful smile. His heart ached every night as he spoke to the mannequin, hoping with the smallest chance that she would come to life, ending his loneliness he felt each night when he returned to his quarters. Would this feeling within him ever come to an end? 

“I have finished for the evening. I will return tomorrow morning at the usual time. Thank you for your hard work in watching over the bar. It is greatly appreciated.” 

The arbiter stood in front of her, giving a slight bow to show his gratefulness. He then approached her, coming in close enough so that he could give her a kiss on the lips. They felt so lifeless against his, not having any reaction to what he had done. He nodded, backing away to stand in front of her once again. 

“Good night Miss Chiyuki. May you have the sweetest of dreams.” 

With one last smile he turned on his heel, heading towards the door and flicking off the light switch as he made his way to bed. Same routine, different day – that’s how he always said good night now that she had departed. 

“Maybe it’s possible – no, it’s just an _unshakeable habit_.”


End file.
